1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates to a display device including a flexible display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying an image, and flexible display devices have recently been more widely developed and implemented in various devices and applications.
A conventional flexible display device is a device including a flexible display panel for displaying an image, and can be more portable because the size of the flexible display can be reduced by being folded or rolled.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.